


The Conference

by DaniCarli



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Dread, Escape the Night Season 3, Hope, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Multi, News Media, Panic, Police, Reporters, Sad, Secret Organizations, Stress, Third Time, Worried Fans, Worried families, YouTube, confirming more missing, news conference, police commissioner once again has to do something he hates, the society against evil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: LAPD Commissioner Dean Singer must confirm to the community and the world that another group of YouTubers have vanished for the third time.Set during Season 3
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	The Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bearer of Bad News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019351) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



> It's been awhile since I've last written something, why not come back with a short angsty one-shot

LAPD Commissioner Dean Singer hates this part of his job. Forty years on the force and this part never gets easy, especially when it was promised it would never happen again. But it did.

When nine YouTubers were reported missing by their families on Sunday, April 15, two days after they vanished, Commissioner Singer immediately feared the worse. Barely four months ago, after the second incident, he assured the public it would be the last. There was no way something like this would occur again. But now that it’s been officially confirmed (by the same organization who helped the last two times), Singer must once again go before reporters and the public and announce the worst: It has, indeed, happened _again_.

Stepping up to the podium, Singer takes in the sea of reporters and cameras staring back at him. Within his trained calm demeanor, the anxiety eats at him like a virus that will tear him apart. It’s the same old speech, the same old confirmation, the same old panic that will befall many.

He had one of his officers confirm the news to the families the day before, and he felt great relief that he didn’t have to face them and their anger, their fear. It was hard enough to do so the last two times; the third time, he just couldn’t do it. Call him a coward; he couldn’t face another group of devastated families. But this is one press conference he could not escape from.

“Thank you all for coming on this Friday afternoon,” Singer begins to address the crowd. “As you all know, nine YouTubers were reported missing since last Friday, April 13th. After a thorough investigation with assistance,” Singer took a deep breath, his poker face remaining intact to hide his fear and dread, “I’m afraid that it has been confirmed that this is yet another mass kidnapping.”

As predicted, the sea before him erupts with gasps, shouts, and questions simultaneously being hurled forward like giant waves. Singer maintains his composure and continues. “As reported, with help from the families, officers were able to find the transportation used by the YouTubers, when they were last seen, in the Santa Monica mountains. There was unfortunately no trace of the group, nor signs of a struggle. But with assistance from the organization assigned to the case, we were able to make out clues connected to the last two kidnappings. Now, we are working on finding the missing safely.”

“Commissioner!” one of the reporters loudly shouts from amongst the crowd. “Any confirmation on the identities of the missing?”

 _This part!_ Singer groans. He really dreads this part. Always did. Naming the missing, adding more panic...he doesn’t watch YouTube, but he knows that these young influencers are important and beloved by many. He’s only aware of who some of the missing are because his grandchildren are fans of them. And now he has to be the one to say out loud that this Youtuber they like is a victim.

Taking a deep breath, Singer answers the question. “After speaking with the families, we are now able to confirm the nine YouTubers reported missing.”

_Here goes nothing!_

Singer reads out the names. “Teala Dunn, age twenty-one. Colleen Ballinger, age thirty-one. Manuel Gutierrez Jr., age twenty-seven. Jc Caylen, age twenty-five. Roi Fabito, age twenty-six. Nikita Nguyen, age twenty-two. Matthew Patrick, age thirty-one. Rosanna Pansino, age thirty-two. And Safiya Nygaard, age twenty-five.”

As he reads each name, a part of the Commissioner begins to crumble from the weight of guilt. He tries to stay strong, but it hurts that once again, these unfortunate souls could be suffering like the others from the last two kidnappings.

“We have consulted with the organization, who wishes to remain anonymous," Singer continues, "and we are taking steps to ensure that this case will not be like the last two. We will do _everything_ in our power to make sure we bring these people home safely and back to their families.”

Singer knows he shouldn’t bring such hope. He knows how this works. The first time, three survivors were rescued, the second time only two. Will they be lucky this time? Or will they only be able to save one? Or this time, will they be too late to save _anyone_? Singer has seen most of the bodies from before, and some of what was inflicted upon them was a sight that will haunt him forever; especially given how young these victims were. That, alongside the wailing mothers when they were told they lost a child to this. Will he have to once again bear the news that more will die?

 _No!_ The Commissioner shakes his head. _Not this time!_ He refuses for this time to be like the last two. He can’t bear to look grieving families in the face and tell them that their child, sibling, or significant other didn’t make it; he even learned from his officers that the wife of one of the missing YouTubers is pregnant, adding more to the stakes. The LAPD has learned from the past two years and should have the resources to prevent another massacre.

It’s still early, so maybe this time, they have a chance to save this group. Whoever took them has to have a link to the serial killer that started this whole mess. If they can learn more about him, as well as his apprentice who kidnapped the second batch, then they can identify who took the third group and stop them from hurting anyone else.

 _We have to_ , Singer pleads to himself as he sadly gazes across the crowd, all of whom are wishing for him to be right. Even if he’s wrong, the Commissioner hopes that the missing will at least be strong and fight to stay alive.

 _Keep fighting_ , he prays. _We_ will _find you!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more again, but I hope you enjoyed this one even if it is sad af. Please leave a comment and a kudo, telling me what you think. Thank you!


End file.
